Left Again
by Nara Ganmi
Summary: Sasuke's leaving again, what's Sakura's reaction? Songfic, Sasusaku, Song is For a Pessimist I'm Pretty Optimistic by Paramore. Rating for Language


I sat idly on the bed. My head rested on my hands as I thought about what had been going on. My feet swung lazily as I became completely absorbed in thought.

_-flashback-_

"_Sakura, I'm leaving again." Sasuke said blandly. I raised a pink eyebrow at his statement. There was a silence for a moment, before somebody spoke._

_-stop-_

_**Just talk yourself upAnd tear yourself down**_

I lifted a picture frame off an end table lazily and smiled absent-mindedly at the photo encased in that dusty glass. I gently blew on the picture, as if trying not to hurt it.

_**You've hit your one wallNow find a way around**_

Looking top to bottom, I glanced at smiling Kakashi-sensei, who had his hands on both (glaring) Naruto and Sasuke.

_**Well what's the problem?You've got a lot of nerve**_Though you actually can't see Kakashi-sensei's mouth, you can tell it in his eyes that he was smiling. Naruto stood to the right of Kakashi, glaring jealously at Sasuke. Sasuke, to the left of Kakashi, glared away from both Naruto and the camera. And then there was me. I stood there, in all my pink-haired glory, squealing excitedly that the almighty Sasuke was on my team. Man, was naïve.

_**So what did you think I would say?"No you can't run away, no you can't run away"**_

_-flashback cont.-_

"…_What for this time?" I asked with an edge. Sasuke seemed taken aback momentarily, but it was so quick only a ninja could pick up on it. He turned around to listen. "Is there something I don't know about? Some long lost uncle that murdered your mother's family?" He stared at me blankly for a moment._

_-stop-_

_**So what did you think I would say?"No you can't run away, no you can't run away,**__**You wouldn't!"**__-cont.-_

"…_No." He replied simply. I narrowed my eyes at him in frustration._

"_Then WHAT?!" I asked. "WHY do you leave again? You came back but a year ago, only to leave again! That snake bastard is dead, and so is your bitch of a brother!" Sasuke flinched momentarily at the mention of his brother and Orochimaru. This time it was my turn to turn my back on him. "…If you want to go though, then go." I heard a shift behind me._

"_Sakura…" He began as he placed his hand on my shoulder, only to have it slapped away from him by me._

"_No. It you want to leave, then leave." I said sharply. He seemed taken aback, and I spun around to confront him on it. "What did you think I would do? Get on my knees and plead you to stay? 'Oh Sasuke! You can't run away! I love you!'" I mocked and I could see the surprise and, amazingly, pain, in his eyes._

_-stop-_

_**I never wanted to say this,You never wanted to stay**_

Sasuke was a jerk, and everyone knew it. Even me. Especially now. If he hadn't told me he was leaving himself, I would've left just so I could get away from him. Legally, of course. Maybe move to Suna.

_**I put my faith in you, so much faithAnd then you just threw it awayYou threw it away**_

_.-_

"_No." I snapped. "If that's what you want from me, then find a time-machine and go back four years ago. And then stay." I put extra emphasis on the last word. Sasuke apparently couldn't stop his jaw from dropping._

"_Sa-Sakura?" He stuttered. I couldn't help smirking. "You, you've changed."_

"_You think?!" I almost yelled. "You were gone for four freaking YEARS, Sasuke! Then you come waltzing back into Konoha, cocky as ever and expect nothing to have changed, and along with that, get a welcome parade!"_

_-stop-_

_**I'm not so naiveMy sorry eyes can see**_

_-cont.-_

_Sasuke looked genuinely hurt. Good. I wanted him to experience what I had felt four years ago, on this same day, in this same place. I scowled fiercely at him. "Well? I thought you were leaving." I snapped and he flinched._

"…_I was." Sasuke said sadly. I stared him down._

"_And? What's stopping you? Certainly not me this time!" I growled. "Oh, wait! I didn't stop you last time either. WHAT, is so different, about now."_

_-stop-_

_**The way you fight shyOf almost everything**_

Sasuke has always been a jerk. I don't know why it took me seventeen years to realize it. He was always so high and mighty, the Uchiha prodigy. Well, prodigy my ass! He was always taking shortcuts, working when it came to revenge, then never took notice of anything else. He fought shy of everything but what held him back.

_**Well, if you give upYou'll get what you deserve**__-cont.-_

_We stood there, staring at each other for a while. One, in disbelief, the other, rage. "I," Sasuke began and I raised an eyebrow. "I haven't left yet, because of you." That did it, I snapped._

"_Oh, so now mister high and mighty decides to return my feelings! Too bad he's three years late." I snapped at him and I could swear I could see tears gathering in his eyes. He's the Uchiha prodigy though, he doesn't cry. Maybe my own tears were making it hard for me to see straight. _

_-stop-_

_**So what did you think I would say?"No you can't run away, no you can't run away"So what did you think I would say?"No you can't run away, no you can't run away,You wouldn't!"**__-cont.-_

"…_I'm sorry." he said, and that totally did me in. My tears began to flow. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get stronger. I'd always be weak. As if reading my mind, he hugged me gently. "You aren't weak, just because you cry doesn't mean your weak." He clutched my head to his chest and my crying became harder. I gently wrapped my arms around his waist._

_I felt something wet hit my head. I gently lifted my head and glanced upward, to see none other but the mighty Uchiha crying. And it was raining. _

_-stop-_

_**I never wanted to say thisYou never wanted to stay**_

I finished dusting off the photo and placed it back onto the desk, smiling absently in the dim light.

_**I put my faith in you, so much faithAnd then you just threw it awayYou threw it away**__-cont.-_

_We stood there, hugging each other and crying, one more than the other. Its amazing how fast things can change._

_-end-_

That was earlier tonight.

_**You were finished long beforeWe had even seen the startWhy don't you stand up, be a man about it?Fight with your bare hands about it now**_

_**I never wanted to say thisYou never wanted to stay well did youI put my faith in you, so much faithAnd then you just threw it awayI never wanted to say thisYou never wanted to stayI put my faith in you, so much faithAnd then you just threw it away**_

I stood up from the bed, only to have a pair of strong arms wrap around me from behind. "Come back to bed," he whispered and I giggled.

"Coming, Sasu-kun." I cooed and gave in to him as he pulled me back into his bed.

"Good night, Saku-chan." Sasuke whispered into my ear gently.

I glanced at the glittering on my finger once before whispering back; "Good night, Sasu-kun"


End file.
